


Amputee

by NYWCgirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [17]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amputee, Bombs, Career Ending Injuries, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, IED's, PTSD, Post-Sandbox, Serious Injuries, WhumpJack, life after, whumpmac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac took on Jack’s case to make him a prosthetic. They get to know each other better.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Amputee

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘field surgery’ prompt in Februwhump. It is a sequel to ‘Loss’ (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008342)

Mac is working on Jack’s prosthetic. He asked Jack to come over this afternoon to check the fit and here they are. Mac took the leg off to make some adjustments on his work bench. Jack is watching Mac work, the way he concentrates while he is working. Jack can totally see how he used to diffuse bombs and IED’s. He is totally focused on the small components in front of him and he has being at it for several hours. Assistants entered and left the lab, probably knowing it is no use to bother Mac if he is working.

‘Mac?’

No reaction, not that he expected one, he has tried before.

‘Mac? MAC!’

Mac starts and looks up, taking off his magnifying glasses.

‘Sorry? Did you call me?’

‘Yeah, it is getting close to dinner time.’

‘Oh yeah, I’ll finish this, you go grab something to eat.’

‘No Mac, come let’s go. We’re going to grab something to eat. You need to eat, look at how skinny you are.’

‘I’m not skinny.’ Mac says defensively, looking down at himself.

‘Yes you are, come on, let’s go.’

Jack grabs his old prosthetic and pulls it on. Since Mac isn´t moving, Jack gets up and walks to the table.

‘The leg can wait Mac. Let’s go.’

Mac gives him a shy smile, ‘I want to finish this for you, it will make your life simpler, I am almost finished.’

‘I know, but I have been living with this thing for so long, a couple of more days…’

‘Yeah, but…’ Mac tries.

‘’No if, ands or buts, let’s go.’

Mac reluctantly takes his lab coat off and grabs his coat, ‘what do you want to eat?’

‘What do you recommend?’

‘Lobster rolls? We are in Boston after all, they are the unofficial capital of lobster rolls of the world.’

‘Sounds great.’

‘OK, I know a place.’

Mac leads Jack to his car and they drive to Yankee Lobster. It is busy and people are queuing, so they get in the back of the line.

‘What do you want?’

‘You live here, you order for me. When you come to California, I will order for you.’

Mac turns towards Jack, ‘you do realize I was born and raised in California, right?’

Jack looks at Mac in surprise, ‘you were?’

‘Yeah, I even have a house in LA.’

‘Man, we totally need to meet up when you come over. Why didn´t you say you live in California?’

They have to stop their talk when it is their turn to order. Mac orders some crab cakes to share, two fried lobster rolls with fries and two whale tale ales. Jack wants to pay, but Mac stops him, telling Jack it is on him. And he can buy the next time in California. They take the trays with food and go sit outside, since the evening is still nice. They talk and eat and Jack gets them two more beers.

‘So If you don´t mind me ask, but how did you lose your hand? If you don´t want to talk about it, that is totally fine. I just want to get to know you and this is you, so sorry if I overstepped any boundaries.’

Mac smiles, ‘I don´t mind telling you. I was on duty that day and we had been called to several found IED´s. I just finished diffusing a road IED when a fourteen-year old girl in a black veil walked onto said road, raised her hands and made a plea to us. She had been strapped to a suicide bomb and didn´t want to die. I was there so I had to try to diffuse the bomb.’

Mac stops talking, the memories are getting to vivid and he needs to distance himself from them.’

‘Mac, sorry, I…’

‘No, it’s OK. So I walked over to her, talked to her, grabbed my SAK and took a deep breathe and sliced into the bomb strapped belt. I was almost ready and I told her so. I remember she smiled. I think the bomb was remotely detonated, I am not sure. All the rest is blurry and vague impressions and I am not even sure if they are real memories or drug induced delusions. Bottom line, my bomb suit did what it was supposed to do, it kept me alive.’

Mac holds up his hands, one a prosthetic, the other covered with scar tissue, ‘they weren´t protected by the suit. I was transported to Landstuhl and afterwards back Stateside. Once I was recovered, I decided to re-enlist at MIT and graduated. That’s it.’

Jack studies Mac’s hand, ‘it looks so lifelike.’

Mac smiles with pride, ‘thanks to my buddy Bozer. He makes masks for the movie industry and he is a wizard with polymers and paints.’

‘It truly is fantastic work. He’s a real artist.’

‘So I told you my story, care to share yours?’

‘Well, for one, I wasn´t wearing a suit. We were on patrol and I made my way inside a building to find a good sniper spot, when I stepped on an IED. My EOD came up but couldn´t diffuse it in time, so I told him to get out and he did. I don´t really know what I did or how I did it, but I managed to move in a way, so only my lower leg was ripped open. I remember a member of my team applied a tourniquet, saving my life basically. I can only imagine how it must have been for him. I was writhing in pain, so I am grateful he was able to perform in such stressful conditions and he didn´t let me bleed out. After that I was given morphine, so like you, it is all hazy, snippets. I remember the helicopter, hospitals, and like you being transported to Landstuhl and later to San Antonio.

‘You were at the Brooke Army Medical Center? They have a good reputation.’

‘Yeah, well I wasn´t in a good mind set at the time.’

‘Well, I am happy you are now. I will finish your prosthetic and I will show you, you will be able to do so much more.’

‘Thanks.’

‘Don´t thank me until I delivered.’

‘I trust you. You know, we would have made a great team in the Sandbox.’


End file.
